


Pretty Pink Panties (Sabriel Version)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing implications, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not his fault that Sam Winchester had the perfect skin tone for pink panties....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pink Panties (Sabriel Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sam in Panties](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/49508) by Awabubbles. 



> WELP. LET'S TALK ABOUT SAM IN PANTIES SHALL WE. 
> 
> If you have not seen and/or worshipped at the amazingness that is Awabubbles' Sam in panties, I invite you to go take a look: http://awabubbles.tumblr.com/post/81038793010/because-theres-never-enough-sam-in-panties
> 
> Drool with me, shall we? So good that it didn't inspire just one, but two drabbles. Ha!! Enjoy~

  
  
  
  
  
A long, low whistle greeted him when he first walked out of the bathroom.  

  
Sam shivered as the satin of the panties teased his inner thighs as he moved.  Fuck.  He stopped by the edge of the bed and posed for Gabriel.  

  
"Well, slap me twice and call me human.  Pink IS your color kiddo."  Gabriel rolled to the edge of the bed and pulled Sam between his legs, trailing his hands up the sheer black stockings.  "How do they feel?"  

  
Sam fought to stand still as Gabriel’s fingers teased down his legs and back up again.  ”Good.”  

  
Gabriel smirked.  ”Come on Sammich.  I want to hear how good they feel.  Tell me.”  He ordered.  

  
He wanted to tell Gabriel, he did, but there was so much sensation everywhere, Sam didn’t know where to start.  

  
With a shake of his head, Gabriel clucked his tongue.  ”Sam, Sam, Sam.  What have I said about talking to me.  You have to talk to me.  I won’t read your mind.”  

  
"Soft."  Sam whispered, and his breath caught when Gabriel’s fingers tightened in reassurance on his thighs.  "Feels good.  The stockings too."  He glanced down and fought the urge to laugh.  "Didn’t think my legs could look like that."  

  
Gabriel looked down, all the way to where Sam’s toes wiggled under the inspection.  He smiled.  ”Just think how they’ll look when you have the heels on.”  He held onto Sam’s thighs as they trembled.  

  
"Want me to take the edge of?"  Gabriel offered, leaning in to nuzzle at the bulge that was steadily growing in front of him.  "I could.  You’ve done such a good job getting ready for me so far."  

  
"No."  Sam whispered.  "Want to wait until later."  

  
Gabriel smiled even wider and pulled back.  He pressed a kiss to the line of Sam’s hip bone.  ”That’s my Sam.  Good boy.”  

  
The shiver that went through Sam as he walked back towards the bathroom was perfect.  Gabriel settled back onto the bed and palmed himself through his pants.  They were going to have one hell of a night.  

  
"Make sure to use plenty of eyeliner!"  He added, closing his eyes with a happy sigh.  One hell of a night indeed.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
